Una Mirada
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Por que solo una mirada basto para que me enamorara profundamente de ti... - One-shot MakaxSoul


**Disclaimer: Creo que ya lo han de saber, ¿no?, bueno, para los que no, Soul Eater NO es mío (tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano cuando sea asquerosamente rica y compre los derechos xD), es del gran Atsushi Okubo-san, lo único mío es la idea de usar a sus personajes. Punto Final.**

_Un One-shot que se me ocurrió en clase de Física… muy raro… en fin, espero y les guste, ¡bye!_

* * *

**Una Mirada**

**Maka POV**

_"Entre el que ama y el ser amado, aunque haya distancia, no existe separación"_

Una habitación oscura.

Un piano.

Una sonrisa de tu parte.

Y una promesa que se queda en ese lugar.

Mi corazón palpita desenfrenado, tú no te das cuenta, después de todo, nos acabamos de conocer, nos acabamos de convertir en Técnico y Arma.

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo solo basto una mirada para que me enamorara profundamente de ti.

Solo una mirada y me atrapaste, _Soul Eater…_

¿Y te digo algo curioso?

Tú no te das cuenta.

----------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado ya 5 años desde ese día.

Desde el día en que me enamore de tu mirada.

Ahora ambos tenemos 18 años, ¿Quién diría que nosotros éramos aquellos chicos inmaduros e irresponsables, los cuales se jugaban la vida en cualquier misión solo para alcanzar la meta mas preciada, convertir al Arma en una Death Scythe?

¿Quién diría que ahora ya hemos alcanzado esa meta?

Te acabas de comer la última alma, la de una bruja.

Estas sonriente, después de todo, este era tu sueño… _nuestro _sueño.

Pero…

¿Si era nuestro sueño, entonces por que yo no me siento feliz?

- Maka… ¿sucede algo? – preguntas preocupado.

Niego rápidamente mientras que intento que las lágrimas no se me escapen, sin embargo, tú te das cuenta.

- No me pasa nada – miento.

- ¿Entonces por que no estas feliz? – Preguntas - ¿no era nuestro sueño el de convertirme a mi en una Death Scythe?

- Yo… ¡claro que estoy feliz! – te digo.

Pero las lágrimas que se me escapan me desmienten.

Rompo en llanto.

Claro que no estoy feliz, ¿Quién podría estarlo cuando la persona amada se tiene que ir de tu lado? Tú no lo entiendes, tú no me amas.

Pero yo si.

Es por eso que sufro de esta manera en ves de alegrarme por ti.

Por que ahora que tú eres una Death Scythe, te alejaras de mí.

Yo tendré que irme a Japón con mama, y tú te quedaras aquí.

Nunca volveremos a estar juntos.

Nunca podré decirte lo que en verdad siento.

Me miras fijamente, para luego acercarte a mí y sujetarme de los hombros delicadamente, como si de una muñeca de porcelana me tratase.

- ¿Estas triste por que no volveremos a estar juntos? ¡Vamos Maka! Podremos seguir en contacto, nunca dejare de ser tu amigo.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, pero no sabes cuanto me hieren las palabras que me dices.

No puedo parar de llorar, el corazón me duele mucho.

- Maka… ya no llores… sabes que no me gusta verte así… - susurras mientras me limpias las lagrimas y me tomas la cara entre tus manos.

- Es que yo… es que yo… - sollozo.

_Ahora o nunca._

- Yo te amo… - susurro.

El silencio reina entre nosotros.

Puedo sentir como te tensas al escuchar mis palabras, y yo no puedo evitar llorar más.

Sabía que tú no me amabas, sabia que tú nunca me ibas a querer como yo a ti.

Pero ya no podía guardarme esto.

Intente separarme de ti, pero tu pusiste resistencia.

Volteo a verte, pero en ese mismo momento, tus labios chocan contra los míos.

Puedo sentir como el mundo se para en ese momento.

Millones de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo y correspondo a tu salvaje beso.

Me siento en las nubes, pero pronto empiezo a ascender más y más…

Pero se que entre mas alto llegue, peor será la caída.

Nos separamos, temo verte a la cara, temo tu rechazo.

No se si ese beso fue verdadero o solo un loco impulso de tu parte, pero para mi fue verdadero, fue especial.

Fue mi declaración.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también te amo… - susurras mientras recargas tu frente contra la mía.

Siento como mi corazón salta de alegría ante esas palabras.

No evito que salgan lágrimas de felicidad de mis ojos.

- Solo basto una mirada para que me enamorara de ti – susurras.

Te sonrío.

Pero ahora tendremos que separarnos a causa del destino…

Aunque quien sabe…

Puede que el destino vuelva a unirnos…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
